


Familia

by Baru_Black



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, En honor a Coco, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/pseuds/Baru_Black
Summary: Un drabble en honor a Coco.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Familia

Mónaco

Nico esperó que su rostro no lo delatase cuando su esposa le señaló -un poco impresionada-: " _Coco murió_ " apuntando su teléfono hacia el rubio.

" _A veces pasa_ " murmuró y se retiró hacia su habitación, sin atender a la mirada escéptica ni la ceja en alto de Vivian.

Lentamente tomó un banco y se encaramó en el clóset, buscando una caja media aplastada. Con tristeza movió algunas pertenencias y cogió una foto.

Lewis y Nico jóvenes mirándose y riendo, con Coco y Roscoe pequeños a sus pies.

Atrás, escrito con la linda letra de Lewis, aún se podía leer " **Familia** ".


End file.
